1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive motor unit including a motor, an inverter, reduction gears, and a differential, all of which are integrated into the drive motor unit being arranged in a row.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-298552 discloses a drive motor unit having a motor, an inverter, and an inverter cooling chamber, all of which are integrated thereinto, in which the inverter cooling chamber is interposed between the motor and the inverter.